1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interrupter switches for the power distribution field and more particularly to an interrupting unit that provides an improved combination of a molded housing and a shunt current path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interrupter switches are known in the electrical power distribution field that provide the capability to interrupt load currents via a shunt current path with interrupting contacts. For example, interrupter switches of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,129, 3,909,570, 4,126,773, and 4,107,487.
While such arrangements may be suitable for their generally intended purposes, it is desirable to provide an efficient combination of a molded interrupter housing and a shunt current path therethrough. For example, it is desirable to provide an improved shunt current path wherein current transfer is provided between relatively movable parts of the shunt current path.